pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Cliché
It's Edgy! '''This edgy and totally original game thing relates to the Non-Canon Game Pikmin: Cliché, made by PageBuilder. Pikmin Cliche is a game by PageBuilder, for the Nintendo Switch. Pikmin: Cliche has higher quality graphics and new types of Pikmin. The author will totally finish this fangame in the next week or so. Note: This fangame is a parody of the low quality articles and cliched articles of the Pikmin Fanon Wiki, which included Olimar understanding english, talking to pikmin, and some kind of force taking over the entire planet. Plot Part one: Captain Olimar, after getting his ship back, travels to PNF-404 again to search for more treasures. But when he lands, he finds that an edgy, dank, gooey stuff is infecting the planet's surface! Oh no! How will Captain Olimar stop this? Luckily, a randomly placed small group of Red Pikmin and their Onion is found nearby. Using the red Pikmin, he throws them at the edgy dank stuff and they destroy it. Now Captain Olimar must save the world from being covered in edgy dank gooey stuff. Olimar talks to the pikmin for no reason at all asking why there's this stuff all over the place. The Pikmin reply back that this edgy gooey stuff is infecting the place and they must stop it. Olimar, without even freaking out on how the Pikmin spoke perfect Hocotatian, asks more questions on what this edgy dank gooey stuff is. The Pikmin reply that they don't know, and Olimar whistles them back to their onion as the day ends. Olimar gets back in his ship and leaves with the Red Onion. Sprays * Red Spray - Olimar becomes red. * Blue Spray - Olimar becomes blue. * Green Spray - Olimar becomes yellow. Map The Impact Shrine *Hole Of Idiots *Plated Bath The Scintillating Spring *Dank Room *Secret Machine *Stone Den *Flooded Stronghold The Forest Of Whatever *Underground World Of Wood *Bread Kingdom *Tile Complex *Upwards Dungeon The Navel Of Repose *Rusty Realm *Drift Of Deep Debate *Pawky Plothole Elemental Temple *Shrine Of Nothing *Shrine Of Osmium *Shrine Of Potatoes *Shrine Of Evil Unused Lands *Checkerboard Mat *System Of Holes *Purple Space *Piki Park Edgy & Dank Inferno *Chamber Of Slime *Chemical Nest *Mechanical Madness *Explosive Abyss The Portal-ble Potty *All Devouring Black-Hole Ultra Omega Super Chainsawer Action Killtacular Deathmower Deadly Overkill Murder Nightmare Gore-Fest Soul-Destroying E-For Everyone Incinerator Of Doom And Fatal Death 66666 Objects Enemies There are about 70 new enemies, 15 new bosses, almost all of them simple recolors and elemental versions. Treasures There are about 450 new treasures in the game, along with 30 returning ones, making for a total of 480 treasures. The treasures have yet to be revealed, as the entire hard drive containing them got wiped at least 100 hours ago. Trivia *This game is based on common cliches of Pikmin Fanon fangames. The plot is based off the cliches of a infection infecting the Pikmin Planet, and Olimar talking to the Pikmin. Additionally, this fangame's pages are half finished, like most fangames on this wiki are. For extra immersion, please imagine that it is the year when Pikmin Fanon was actually popular. Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: Cliché Category:Joke fangames